Shinobi Academy for Boys
by Wolfinator95
Summary: Based off of the anime/game Senran Kagura. Young Rao Mataki's life is about to flip upside down when he learns of his parents secret. Please read and review! Rated M just in case.


**Hello there! First off I'd like to thank you for reading! This fanfic is based off of the game/anime series _Senran Kagura_ except there is a new academy exclusively for boys. Don't get me wrong the girls from the original series are still here i'm just adding some new characters! Please review if you have the time and I hope you enjoy the story. And now without further ado,**

**The Shinobi Academy for Boys.**

"I'm heading to school Grandpa!" I shout as I grab my lunchbag and jacket.

"Alright Reo, have a good day!"

When I open the front door a cool wind hits my face. It seems autumn is almost over and I should have brought something warmer to wear.

Excuse my complaining, my name is Reo Mataki. I am 16 years old, I like playing soccer, getting involved with my school's activities the whole nine yards. The reason I'm living with my grandfather is because my parents we're killed in a car accident, leaving me an orphan. My grandpa took me in and ever since I've been living with him.

Anyways, enough about me; I'm on my way to school when my I bump into good friend Tomoya Tanaka. He's much larger than me and thinks it's his duty to protect me from bullies. I appreciate his kindness but I feel like I'm weak since I'm always depending on him for protection.

"Hey Reo! How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm doing just fine Tomoya, it's a bit chilly out isn't it?"

"It seems winter is coming a bit early huh?"

"You bet."

As we're walking we notice a shorter boy facing away from us. He;s wearing an odd outfit with some weird symbols on them. As we get closer I notice three men tied up in front of the boy.

"That will teach you not to steal!" The boy shouts to the three men. The men struggle to break free from their bindings but they are unsuccessful. It seems the men are also bruised and bloodied.

"Is that some sort of police officer?" Tomoya whispers to me.

"I don't think so, the officer's wear uniforms."

"Maybe he's undercover."

The boy however, heard us talking and spun around.

"Shit! I've been spotted."

The boy walked over to Tomoya.

"I trust you'll report these criminals to the police?"

Tomoya looked down at the boy. "You're pretty short aren't you? You're even shorter than my buddy Reo over here!"

Tomoya must have hit a fuse, because the boy's face became very red.

"Who are you to call someone short huh? Are you some kind of person who likes to call people short? Maybe you should keep those kinds of insults to yourself?"

Tomoys raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry buddy! I didn't mean to offend."

The short boy calmed down a little. "It's ok. Next time don't run your mouth." The boy then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, without a trace. Tomoya looked surprised.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!"

I couldn't believe it myself. The boy has some special powers all right. Maybe he was part of the shinobi academy. The shinobi academy was a rumored school for young men to become ninjas. I'm not sure I believe it.

"Let's just get to school. We're going to be late."

We both arrive in the school and prepare for our first class. Since Tomoya is a year older then me we have different classes. I enter my classroom and every student stares at me. The teacher seemed to be in the middle of a lecture.

" , why are you late?" My teacher asks me.

"I got caught up with... something."

My teacher sighed. "Mr. Mataki, I like you. So I'll let you off the hook. But don't let it happen again!"

I thank him and sit down. The teacher begins to explain something about a nuclear bomb hitting somewhere but I doze off quickly.

I awake to Tomoya hitting my desk. "C'mon squirt, you're going to be late for your next class."

"You know Tomoya, I don't need you babysitting me all the time."

"Oh c'mon! Without me you'd be a wreck."

I thought for a bit and realized he was right. I wasn't really a popular kid and a lot of bullies tried to harm me. Without Tomoya I'd probably be dead by now.

"Let's just get going."

We both walk out and see that a bunch of kids are huddled around, cheering. The both of us walk over so see what was happening.

"I can't see whats going on Tomoya, fill me in"

"Two kids are tusslin'"

Figures, this school has been known for the kids always trying to prove their own strength. Some people think there trying to get the attention of the shinobis. I think they're just hot-headed.

"Looks like the one kid is giving up." Tomoya says.

The kids moved out of his way, leaving him a path. The boy walked by and looked at me. He was a mess, his eyes were swollen and blood was trickling down the side of his head.

"Who's next?" The boy in the middle shouted out.

"Hey, how about this kid?"

Suddenly, I'm grabbed by two boys and thrown into the center. Tomoya tried to intervene but the group of kids blocked his way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The boy who was in the center brought me to my feet.

"Well weakling? Show me what you got!"

The boy was easily three times my size. He brought his fists up and looked at me square in the eye. When our eyes met I froze.

I can't really remember what happened next. I was hurting bad when Tomoya brought me home though.

"Sorry Reo, I couldn't do anything." Tomoya looked genuinely concerned.

"It's not your fault Tomoya, I... need to learn to take care of myself."

We arrive at my house and my Grandfather bursts out the door. "What happened?" He asks, concerned.

"A couple of jerks put the beating on Reo here." Tomoya answered.

"Here, I'll take him" I say goodbye to Tomoya and he heads home. Although my Grandfather was quite old, he was still healthy and strong, he basically carried me inside and layed me down on my bed.

"Does it hurt when you breathe?"

"Yes." I manage to blurt out.

"You'll take a couple of days off school then. I'll need to fix you up as well. One of your ribs may be broken."

I lay my head back onto my pillow and sigh. "Why am I such a weakling? I can't even stand up to one bully." I say to my grandfather.

"Well, it may be time to remedy that."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

He stood up and looked at me seriously. "Do you wish to become stronger?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then you better come with me."

My grandfather helps me up and brings me to his study. He pulls one of the candlesticks and the wall opens up.

"What the hell?" I whisper under my breath.

We head downstairs and I cannot believe what I see.

It's a dojo!

My grandfather puts me in a seat and walks over to a glass case. He pulls out a nagamaki and brings it to me.

"This was your father's sword. He used it often to defeat his enemies and keep the peace of this country."

I am dumbfounded. "Are you telling me that..."

"Reo Mataki, son of Oda Mataki. You're father and mother were part of the shinobi, as was I."

I am speechless. My grandfather chuckled a bit. "I'm guessing you're pretty surprised aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" I said sarcastically. "I just find out my parents and my grandfather were ninjas. No big deal."

He chuckled and handed me the sword. "It's yours now. your fatther used to call it Lazarus. You'll wield this to help you and your path to become a ninja."

"How am I going to become a ninja if I can't even handle a fist fight?"

"It's going to take practice young Reo. I was just like you once."

I become excited and stand up, only for me to yelp and grab my chest.

"Easy child! You're in no condition to start practicing yet. For now I have some books on martial arts and swords practice. You better get studying."

I sigh. "Great, I thought I was done with book work when I left school."

He chuckles and pulls out two fairly large books. "You start reading. I'm going to go and see to the arrangements of you switching schools."

"You mean it's real?"

The grandfather smiles. "You bet it is. Get ready Reo, for in a few weeks time you'll be attending the Shinobi Academy for Boys."

I watch him go up the stairs and shut the secret door.

"Well these books aren't going to read themselves." I flip open the first book titled _Basic Sword Techniques. _The first chapter is about knowing your sword.

This is going to take awhile.

**So there it is! Chapter 1! It's going to get a lot more exciting from here on out. Please review and leave me some feedback on what I can improve on. **


End file.
